


一念成佛，一念成魔

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 耽美
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	一念成佛，一念成魔

　　他身上只穿着一件单衣，手腕被一条细细的银锁链铐住，而锁链的那一头深深埋入地里。  
　　这样细的链条，还没有他两根手指宽，但是他没有试图挣脱。因为他知道链条的主人是司马昭。是安西将军、高都侯，也是他的弟弟。  
　　残忍好杀，手段毒辣。司马昭就像一条蛰伏的毒蛇，不动则已，动必一击毙命。  
　　只是他不明白子上为何要这么做？  
　　因为权力？  
　　不，如今司马家掌握的权力还没大到可以手足相残的地步。外有叛臣作乱，内有钟会等权臣虎视眈眈，正是他们兄弟二人齐心协力的时候。  
　　“大哥，你在想什么？”门开了，一个青年站在门口。冷风从他身后卷来，将他的披风吹得猎猎飞舞。  
　　这就是当朝大将军，他的弟弟——司马昭。  
　　“冷么？”司马昭关上门，目光在他身上来回游走。  
　　鹰视狼顾。  
　　他从无数次用这种目光打量对手，如今当他的弟弟也用这种目光打量他时，他才知道那是何等厌恶。  
　　“烁瑜呢？”  
　　崔烁瑜是他的续弦。发妻夏侯徽死后，他多年未曾娶妻，终于在父亲的劝说下娶了崔成公的嫡女崔烁瑜。晋阳崔家是名门，不算辱没司马家。  
　　“崔烁瑜？”司马昭走到他面前，赤足踩在地毯上，没有发出一点声响。“那贱人还活着。”  
　　屋子里很安静，他能清晰的听到窗外的落雪声。  
　　“烁瑜是你大嫂，你不该直呼她的名字。”司马昭靠得太近了，他不由得后退了一些。  
　　但这个小小的动作似乎激怒了司马昭，头皮一紧，他素来温和的弟弟竟然拽着他的头发迫他靠近。  
　　“别在我面前提这个名字。”温柔的声音，狠毒的语调。司马昭半眯着眼，从他的颈脖开始慢慢往上，气息若有似无，激得他皮肤起了一层细微的颗粒。  
　　“大哥，你怕啊？”司马昭吮着他的喉结，“别怕，我杀了一个夏侯徽，不会再杀一个烁瑜。”  
　　“你！”夏侯徽是他的逆鳞，他心头恨意翻涌，银链在手上哐当作响。  
　　司马昭扣住他手腕，将他压在床上。“我不杀她，不是因为我怕崔家，而是因为你。”他将银链绕过床柱，骤然缩短的链条让司马师只能将双手高举过头顶。  
　　“因为我？那你杀了徽儿也是因为我？”他看着司马昭冷笑，“我和徽儿琴瑟和鸣，从没有红过一回脸。你我每次出征，只要是我有的，徽儿总会为你多备下一份。博阳兵败，父亲要斩你正法，我趴在你身上为你挡刀。诸葛孔明火烧上方谷，烈焰炎炎，我拼死护住了你。长兄如父，长嫂如母，你杀嫂逼兄，真是猪狗不如。”  
　　他双手不能动弹，便朝司马昭脸上吐了一口唾沫，“还说是为了我，哈哈，你若还有一点良知，便一刀把我杀了。”  
　　司马昭伸指揩去脸上唾沫，将指尖放入口里轻轻吮吸，“杀嫂逼兄。”他眼神痴狂，拍手笑道，“不错，你方才那番话里就是这四个字说得最好。大哥，你也知我在逼你，其实你一直都知道，是不是？”  
　　拇指抵在他唇上，重重碾压，“以前父亲在时，你不肯认，我容你；父亲死后，政局不稳，你不肯认，我容你；如今你我兄弟二人大权在握，你再不肯认，我就不能容你了。”  
　　他撕开司马师的衣衫，轻柔抚摸，“今晚就是我俩的洞房花烛夜。”  
　　“司马昭，你疯了。”他用力挣扎，蜜色躯体在雪白床褥上扭动，看得司马昭欲火焚身。  
　　“大哥莫要乱动。”司马昭扯开他亵裤，让他再无一点遮掩，“真美。”他俯下身，用唇舌膜拜着这具完美的躯体。  
　　当第一个吻印在他的胸膛上时，他不由得重重打了个寒战。柔软的触感，粘腻的舔吮，陌生得让他恐惧。“住手，司马昭，你看清楚我是谁。”他偏过头，难堪的咬住下唇。  
　　“我当然知道你是谁，你是我大哥，当朝大司马大将军。”司马昭两指夹住他的乳头，细细欣赏着那颗娇怯怯的红珠。“但是我更喜欢叫你子元。”太近了，说话时吐出的一缕缕热气，掠过敏感的乳头，滑过柔嫩的乳根。  
　　他正在被自己的亲弟弟爱抚，而且很快就会被他奸淫。  
　　“司马昭……”末尾语调上扬，乳头被吮入口中的惊惧，让他像一尾离岸的鱼儿，剧烈挣扎起来。  
　　他那身在演武场上练出的紧实肌肉，那双斩杀了无数敌将的手，那对降服了烈马的腿，拼尽全力的挣扎，却成了那人眼里的调情。  
　　踢出的致命一击被轻松挡下，司马昭握住他的脚踝，将他的双腿高高举起。  
　　他浑身赤裸，就连双腿间最隐秘的部位都毫无遮挡的暴露在司马昭面前。  
　　他看到了亲弟弟腿间高高挺立的阳具。硕大的，青筋遍布的怪物。那怪物滴着浑浊的液体，正直直对着他那紧闭的穴口。  
　　“不行，不……”他从没想到女子初夜的痛苦会降临在自己身上。如果让这东西进来，他会死的，一定会。  
　　“我就这么进去，好不好？”司马昭手掌来到他腿根，将他双腿分得更开。而那头可怕的怪物，正滴着涎水，将肮脏的液体涂满了他狭窄的缝隙。  
　　穴口被微微撑开，他吓得全身僵硬，“不行。”他紧紧盯着司马昭，仿佛只会说这两个字。  
　　司马昭眼中满是怜惜，但他知道这是假的。他的父亲司马懿最擅伪装，他的弟弟青出于蓝。  
　　“好热，好想这么进去。”那东西挺得更深了，穴口慢慢被撑开，柔弱的花径在悲鸣。这种身体被迫打开的诡异感让他浑身颤抖。  
　　只能拼命摇头，祈求的看着他的弟弟。  
　　“分开你的双腿，刺破你的后穴，撕裂你的身体，让你只能在我身下哀鸣挣扎。”司马昭缓慢但坚定的挺动腰部，“一次、两次、每天没晚，你的穴被我汆熟，淫荡的绞着我的阳具，你的唇红得像血，吞咽着我的精液。然后你的肚子会慢慢鼓起，最后生下我们的孩子。”  
　　“司马昭，你这个疯子。”他的下唇几乎咬出血来。  
　　薄薄的穴口已经近乎惨白，稚弱的花径在悲鸣，被强行撑出阳具的形状。他的体内宛如被人打入一根木桩，将他牢牢钉死在地上。  
　　好痛，如果有人能杀了他，他会感激那人一辈子。  
　　“不会有人来救你的。”司马昭终于挺到了最深处，硕大的顶端抵着他的媚肉，将他的花径烫得不停抽搐。  
　　“你若不能渡我成佛，我便渡你入魔。”司马昭紧紧握住他的腰，不顾他的挣扎，缓缓退出，用力挺入。用男性最原始的武器，征服了同为男性的哥哥。  
　　他被撞得不停摇晃，狭窄的花径被摩擦得滚烫。他发出不甘的叫喊，眼角被逼出泪水，手腕被铁链擦出了血痕。  
　　司马昭的征伐仍在继续，他的腰几乎被折断，臀部高高抬起，从他体内流出的鲜血和司马昭的精液混在一起，汩汩水声响彻室内。  
　　忽然顶到一处软肉，他的叫喊变了调。  
　　“是这里？”司马昭转了方向，朝那处猛攻。  
　　他体内开始淌出液体，那是一种与鲜血不同的粘液，它们从深处缓缓流出，将花径润泽得软而滑。  
　　“子元，你真好。”司马昭发出舒服的叹息，“好舒服，好暖。”坚硬的阳具一下又一下叩击着紧致的尽头，痛苦被快感取代，他在亲弟弟的胯下喊叫，流泪。  
　　这是悖伦！  
　　他们一定会下地狱！  
　　但是他压制不了，他全身每一块肌肉都在喜悦的颤抖，他的花径正在紧紧裹着那根阳具。他甚至可以想象出那阳具的顶端是如何泌出浊液，那粗壮的柱身又是如何碾压他的肉壁的。  
　　他颤抖着，喷出淫荡的春水。  
　　阳具仍在变大，粗粝的耻毛刮搔着细嫩的窄缝。  
　　他的臀部被司马昭的囊袋拍打，臀肉在战栗，臀尖颤巍巍滴落晶莹的汗珠。  
　　“哦，好棒，子元，我要射在你体内，让你的肚子装满我的精液。”在重重一个撞击后，司马昭终于挺进了他的最深处。  
　　剧烈的快感席卷全身，他从未有过如此欢愉。  
　　铁链在哐当作响。  
　　他用力抓住链条，挺起臀部，欣喜的迎接着弟弟的蹂躏。  
　　司马昭终于射了出来。滚烫的液体打在他的肉壁上，宛如锐利的箭头。  
　　“不行，不……”他尖叫着，连脚趾都勾了起来。  
　　司马昭还在射，精液灌满了他的花径，灌满了他的肚子。他大叫着射出了出来，白色的精液喷上自己的胸膛，也喷到了司马昭的唇边。  
　　“为我生个孩子吧！”司马昭将他的精液舔去，就着相连的姿势，用力吻住了他。  
　　“你这个疯子！”他疲惫的偏过头。  
　　司马昭捏住他的下巴，“一念成佛，一念成魔。大哥，我们都已入魔。”  
　　


End file.
